Congenital cardiovascular malformations are the most common birth defect in the US. As increasing numbers of pediatric patients with cardiovascular disease now survive into adulthood, there is a growing recognition that the incidence of residual disease is high and constitutes a substantial health burden to society. The complexity of management strategies in children with complex heart disease and the understanding of the basis of cardiac disease in the young require the development of a new generation of physicians and scientists dedicated to understanding and improving in the care of children with heart disease. Congenital heart disease is multifactorial in etiology with genetic and environmental factors playing a major role. The advent of new approaches in molecular, biochemical and biophysical technology has facilitated the study of the genetic and environmental regulation of cardiac development and disease. Identification of gene defects and the unique molecular pathways that mediate the effects of these genes provides an opportunity to develop diagnostic, preventive and therapeutic strategies tailored to individual I cardiac defects. We propose a 2-3 year program in which postdoctoral trainees in pediatric cardiology will I specialize in basic and translational approaches to cardiovascular development, genetics of cardiac disease, I electrophysiology, biochemistry or molecular biology. We incorporate these training areas because we need to develop a cadre of scientists who can carry the understanding of disease from genetic determinants, through translation, transduction and phenotypic expression. To provide this training, we have recruited to the training faculty individuals with expertise in basic science disciplines. Although no one trainee can be expected to master all the techniques, the program will teach at least one individual discipline in depth to each trainee, and equally importantly, school the individual in interfacing with other disciplines and in translating laboratory findings to the bedside.